


Savage Seduction

by CaptainCorruptor



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Bucky Barnes - Freeform, Choking, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fighting, Reader-Insert, Rough Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-07-26 06:29:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7563853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainCorruptor/pseuds/CaptainCorruptor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You are one of the Super Soldiers we get a glimpse of in CACW. As the only female soldier, you have the most to prove, which gets even more challenging when Hydra sends their Number One Assassin to babysit you. You'll prove to them all just how savage you are and to never underestimate a badass bitch. Reader Fic</p>
            </blockquote>





	Savage Seduction

**Author's Note:**

> Y/N - Your Name

Hydra. I was raised on their beliefs, my parents being hydra agents long before I had ever been thought of. It was in my blood. So when the opportunity arose to become the second generation of super soldiers for the cause I was quick to jump at it. My mother had been the only female agent and she fought for that capability and I did my best to make her proud as I fought for my chance to become of the five to be picked to join the Asset.

"Agent Y/L/N, You've made the cut." The words meant the world to me and I was proud that all my hard work and the physical pain I swept under the rug to get here was all worth it. Mother would be proud.

The procedure had been quick but the aftereffects lasted for what seemed like months. Agonizing pain. Scorching hot lava burning through each and every vein in my body. Burning alive from the inside out.

After the torture of the transition was completed, came the training with the Asset. I worked closely with his brainwashing and cryo program. Once an American soldier, the Asset required more reprogramming than those of us who were just given the serum. James Buchanan Barnes was his given name but no one spoke his name afraid of triggering a memory the cleansing of his brain couldn't reach. The Asset. Soldier. He answered to those, programmed to know only those names and unable to know who he was prior to becoming Hydra's number one assassin. Number One, Two, Four, Five, and I didn't require that programming we were born and bred to be the well-trained assassins we were, that's why we were chosen. Barnes was just a means to an end. A temporary fix until Hydra could create more that would require less maintenance. He would stay in cryo until absolutely needed, but first, he had to be our guinea pig. He was the only one that could withstand the brute strength, endurance, and quick thinking of Hydra's new weapons, us. The training was weeks long but once complete we were each given our orders. Orders we were required to complete or be terminated. This was life or death. And absolutely nothing was going to get in the way of me completing this mission.

"Y/L/N!" one of the guards shouted, "You're up." Now was my big chance to prove myself and after I watched One, Four, and Five rip some of the scientists apart, earning their spot in cryo immediately without the chance to prove themselves, I was ready.

"You'll be accompanied by the Asset," the leader of the compound spoke.

"But," I tried to argue.

"Number Three, He is there to pick up the mess if you fail," he explained.

"But I won't fail," I gritted my teeth.

"He is a part of this mission, soldier," he replied.

"What's the mission, sir?" I asked.

"Three Iranian-Kurdish opposition leaders," the leader said before adding,

"There is a dinner meeting on the 17th at 18 hours. Termination of all three."

"The Asset has his orders already?" I asked trying to get insight into the situation.

"Yes, but this mission requires you to ensure the mission is completed before he completes it for you," he answered.

"So this is a survival of the fittest test?" I replied receiving a nod of his head in reply. "Understood."

Hydra's number one weapon sat on the bed in the shithole hotel we were stuck in, cleaning his rifle and hiding his face behind his curtain of hair. The man was quite striking and as the thought of him being attractive crossed my mind so did the idea of how to get the upper hand in this mission. The mission was to beat the Winter Soldier at his own game, the kill only a secondary prize to the main goal, proving to be better than the soldier that stood the test of time.

The only way I was going to beat the Asset was to eliminate the possibility of him getting the mission completed before me, exhaust him since I couldn't kill him. This plan would seem impossible due to his super soldier endurance but there was always one way to exhaust a man, one way to break down the walls of a man and leave him begging for sleep. Sex. I headed off to the shower, using the time to plan how to seduce the world's best assassin and worst nightmare.

I wrapped myself in the rough cotton towel, walking out of the bathroom in just that, hair releasing droplets of water over the swell of my breasts. The Asset sat on one of the queen size beds, his upper body unclothed showing his perfectly sculpted body.

"When was the last time you got your dick wet?" Blunt and straight to the point. That's the way I had always been and I wouldn't stray from that now just to put on some sexy front for a man.

"What?" he asked.

"You heard me. When was the last time you got your dick wet?" I repeated myself.

"I just took a shower before you," he answered before turning off the TV and moving to lay back in the bed he was occupying.

"That's not what I asked." I dropped the towel that had been wrapped around me to the floor, the cool air of the A/C unit causing my nipples to harden into peaks. His eyes never left the ceiling making my blood boil, he was going to make this harder than it needed to be and it was very apparent he was no longer a man but the soldier hydra had created. Trying to distract a man that only had his sights on one thing, the mission, was going to be more taxing than I had expected. "Let me ask again. When was the last time you got your dick wet?" I nearly growled out before straddling his hips.

"What the fuck are you doing?" He growled out as he sat up, his bare chest coming into contact with mine. "We don't have time for this."

"We have plenty of time," I breathed out as I stuffed one hand into his hair behind his head. I tugged on the strands forcefully pulling his head back and exposing his neck to me before latching my lips to the spot that throbbed with his pulse. I could feel the rumble vibrate through his throat as I sunk my teeth into his neck roughly before running my tongue over the teeth impressions and up to his earlobe. A tight grip on my hips, digging into my flesh was the only feeling I received before the harsh impact of the wall. He had tossed me off of him and against the wall that the bed was pressed against. As my body came to rest from bouncing on the bed I watched as he crossed the room, walking to peek out of the curtain to the parking lot below. The muscles in his back rippled with each movement as he crossed the room and lifted an arm to pull the curtain back slightly but the feeling of them twitching beneath my hands as I slid my palms over his back, was so much more enjoyable. I wrapped my arms around to his front, digging my nails into his pecs before dragging them down his chest and over his abs. I brushed the tip of my nose along his spine as my fingertips played along the waistband of his cargo pants.

"This isn't the mission," his voice was rough as his hands gripped my wrists tightly, stopping them from their intent.

"Consider it a personal one," I whispered into his ear.

He was swift, spinning us around and pinning me to the door. He had my hands above my head, both held by his metal hand. "That's not my problem," he growled out as he used his body to hold mine against the door. I could tell he was fighting against his basic instinct, the bulge of his crotch digging into my hip confirming my belief.

"Sure feels like it'll be a problem if we don't address it now," I replied, pushing my chest out to get some space between our bodies. I used the split second of his confusion at my words to lift my legs off of the floor and wrap them around his waist.

"Jesus Christ, Number Three!" He growled out as he wrapped his arms around my lower back and spun us around. For a split-second I started to believe I had broken him and that he was going to finally give in to my advances but that thought quickly changed as he removed his flesh arm from my body and ripped me off of him with his metal one. I tumbled to the floor, rolling over to still myself on my knees. I flipped my partially damp hair back away from my face and looked up at him with my best death glare. My libido was revving up along with my rage. The fight in him spurring the fight in me had me turned on more than I had imagined. The ferocity in his eyes set me ablaze even more which prompted me to jump up, ready to fight.

"Got a problem, Soldier?" I replied with a challenging tone.

"The only problem here is your insistence to waste fucking time," The Asset barked out.

"The only one wasting FUCKING time is you," I argued quirking an eyebrow.

"We have a mission." His monotone voice and lack in defensive stance pissed me off. He thought he had won.

"I have a mission," I growled out, putting emphasis on the 'I'. The surge of sexual frustration was now replaced with nothing but blinding rage. He thought this mission was for the both of us and that was not the situation. He was here to help and I didn't need his fucking help.

I took off like a rocket, my body slamming into his as I slammed him against the wall. The fight was on as he pushed himself off from the wall and tackled me to the floor. We rolled, myself now pinning him to the ground as I ground my core into his bulge. The action wasn't on purpose but added fuel to the flames that were surging through my veins. I leaned over him but he was quick as he tried to headbutt me but I pulled away before he could make contact. There was a reason he was Hydra's top assassin, he was quick on his feet and calculated every move before he made it, this ringing true as he used my defense to his headbutt to hoist me off of his lap and slamming me on my back. His flesh hand added pressure to my throat, cutting off my air supply and making my adrenaline spike significantly. I spotted the lamp on top of the dresser, within reach. I kicked my legs up, placing my feet under his exquisite jaw, pressing up to make his grip on my throat loosen just enough to reach for the lamp above me. After grasping the item I smashed it over his head. I didn't loosen the pressure under his chin as I used every muscle in my body to push him off of me. He was back on his haunches, looking furious as ever yet I did not fear the man at all. I jumped up ready for another attack from the soldier but he didn't budge. He bowed his head in defeat allowing me the win. I turned ready to head back to the bathroom to fix my hair when his arms wrapped around my middle. He lifted me in the air above his head before throwing his upper body back towards the ground sending us both crashing to the ground but delivering me the worst of the blow.

By the time I was able to get back to my feet he was hovering over me, his body towering over mine as I crouched on the ground. As I was making a move to stand up, not willing to settle to be dominated like this, he grasped my hair in his metal hand, the hair pulling at the roots and causing a slight pain at my scalp.

"Are you fucking done now?" He gritted out as he closed the distance between our faces but leaving me on my knees in front of him. He was close, his body bent over and our foreheads barely touching. His breath fanning over my face as his hair draped around us.

"Not even close," I breathed out as his grip tightened in my hair and the pain sent jolts of pleasure to my core. I lifted a hand prepared to slap him but my body had other plans as hooked my hand into the hair at the back of his head and pulled his lips to mine. I fought against him as I battled to keep our lips together. When he finally gathered enough strength to pull my head away from him his eyes burned with a fierce hunger and I knew I had reeled him in. He. Was. Mine.

His grip in my hair loosened as he grabbed the back of my head instead, coaxing me to my feet as his lips plastered themselves against mine. His flesh hand fixed itself around my throat as he attempted to gain dominance on me. With both his hands preoccupied, I used the moment to unbutton and unzip his pants before shoving them to the floor. His teeth bit into my bottom lip making me hiss at the tinge of pain as I gripped his hardened cock in my hand. He was thick, thicker than any man I had ever been with and I looked forward to the sting as he stretched my walls.

"Fuck," he growled out, his grip around my throat growing tighter as I gave him a few firm strokes. He released my throat a second later before latching his hand in my hair once more and shoving me back to my knees. I didn't hesitate once in position, licking the underside of his dick before running my tongue around the head of him. He tugged on my hair pulling me away from his erect cock before pushing my head forward again and letting my mouth envelop him. He was rock solid and warm in my mouth as I sucked him in. His metal hand loosened in my hair as I did the work I knew would blow his mind. I massaged the thick vein running under his dick with the flat of my tongue as I hollowed out my cheeks and gave him a good pull with my mouth. His hips bucked forward thrusting himself down my throat and making me gag slightly before he used my hair to pull me off of him slightly before pushing himself back down my throat again. I could feel him thickening more with each pump of his hips and knew he was growing close to an orgasm. But before I could finish the job I was ripped up from the floor by my hair and spun around to face the bed. He gave me a forceful shove making me land over face first on the bed, my ass on perfect display for the soldier as my feet stayed planted on the floor. I could feel the brush of his powerful thighs against the back of my legs as I waited, as patiently as I could, to feel him inside me.

I could feel the head of his cock pressing against my entrance as he bent both of my arms against my lower back, holding them in his flesh one and grabbed my hair in his metal one. He didn't speak as he pushed inside of me, letting our moans of pleasure speak for themselves. He stretched me as he slowly invaded my velvet walls from behind. He stilled once he was fully seated inside of me, letting us both get reacquainted with the feeling of being one with someone else. I could feel his dick moving inside me on its own, bobbing up and down, as if flexing, in random moments as all of his blood rushed south. The Asset pressed down on my arms, pushing my torso down into the mattress further as he pulled himself slowly from my core, before pulling my hair roughly and making my back bow just right for my ass to turn upright for him, allowing him to hit just the right spot inside of me. After he had corrected my sexual posture he held back no punches as he thrust into me roughly. His movements were quick and the force of each blow to my center was punishing in the most rewarding of ways. After driving me mad, his cock hitting just the right spot, but not lingering there nearly long enough to massage it, it seemed as though he had caught on to my frustration through my moans. The Soldier dropped his hand from my hair, moving both of his hands to grab onto my upper arms. I mimicked his actions, grasping his muscle-clad arms in my hands as he used my arms to ram himself into me, pulling me back against him and holding himself there. I could see and feel the muscles of his biceps working as they held me in place. I moved my hips slightly, letting the tip of his cock massage the deepest part of me and sending waves of pleasure to course through my body. It felt amazing, he felt amazing and my body craved so much more.

He let go of my arms, my hands dropping to the bed beside me and gripping the rough material of the comforter in my hands. He snatched my hair up in his hand again, pulling my body up from the bed, making my body arch back into him as he continued to thrust into me. The change in angle caused a new wave of pleasure to run through me. After catching my breath and organizing my thoughts to things other than the way he felt inside me, I shifted my body making his dick slip from my center. I reached over my head, linking my hands together behind the Asset's neck. I bent over swiftly, flipping him over me and onto his back on the bed. I climbed on the bed letting him slip off his boots and pants before swinging a leg over his body and straddling his hips. I gripped his manhood in my hand, giving him one tight stroke before lining him up with my entrance. I slid down him, enveloping him in my warmth, my nails digging into his chest as I began rolling my hips against his. This was much more pleasurable, the feeling of him deep inside me as I circled my hips, his thick girth stretching me as it rubbed my sex just right. My clit pressing against him gave me just the right addition to push me closer to the cliff of pleasure I was approaching. He made a move, attempting to sit up but I quickly pushed him back down to the mattress unwilling of giving up control just yet.

"Come for me. Barnes," I breathed out as I felt the ball in my stomach grow tighter as my climax came into view.

"Who the hell is Barnes?" he snapped out as he made another attempt to sit up.

"You don't know him. Forget I said that," I said trying to cover my mistake as I pushed him down again and dug my nails into the flesh of his pecs. "Just come for me."

I quickened the pace of my hips, rolling them back and forth and giving my clit the friction it was starving for. The Asset let out a deep moan, the vibration traveling through his body and into mine. I leaned forward as I continued the movement of my hips. I sunk my teeth into the flesh of his neck, sucking on his pulse point before giving my attention to his earlobe. He grabbed my hair once more, pulling me back and pushing my lips against his before I coaxed his lips apart with the tip of my tongue. As our tongues battled for dominance he wrapped his metal arm around my back, flipping us over and tearing his lips away from mine. He gripped the headboard of the bed, using it to pull his body towards me in devastating thrusts, using his whole body with each blow. He moved me with each thrust, pushing me closer and closer to the headboard before the top of my head began banging into it. I could feel my walls beginning to quake as the start of my orgasm began to take over my body.

"Oh fuck!" I shouted as the first wave of lava shot through my nerves like white lightening. His thrusts became erratic as he neared his climax and as my walls swelled around him and his body stuttered before I felt his dick begin to throb inside of me. The Soldier stilled as he spilled himself inside of me and I felt each throb of his cock against my sensitive walls as I continued to ride out my orgasm. I gripped his throat in my hand before placing my other on the back of his head and pulled him down to me. I sealed his lips with mine, the both of us choking down the moans of one another as we finished our orgasms. He pulled back rolling to my side after sliding out of me. We both laid there trying to catch our breath from the amazing experience.

After catching my breath I excused myself to the bathroom to clean up and upon exiting the restroom I found him face down in all his naked glory, passed the fuck out. Of course, he was asleep, good pussy always put a man in a coma. Now it was time to finish this mission and put my targets to rest in a whole other way.

One mission complete and on to the next.


End file.
